


Attack on Titanic Stupidity!

by AnimeGoettin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoettin/pseuds/AnimeGoettin
Summary: WARNUNG DIESES BUCH KÖNNTE SPOILER ENTHALTEN!Hanji hat eine neue Erfindung entdeckt : Das Handy! Mit dieser Erfindung können die netten Menschen aus Attack on Titan miteinander Chatten und wenn sie mal nicht gerade am Handy Chatten, dann machen sie wohl gerade Unsinn innerhalb - oder außerhalb der Mauern.





	1. Hauptcharakter Beschreibungen

Hallo! Ich freue mich, dass ihr auf meine Stupidity gestoßen seid. Das erste Kapitel beginnt mit einer Beschreibung der Hauptcharaktere, damit ihr sie kennen lernen könnt.

Eren: Hält sich für oberschlau und denkt er sei besser als alle anderen. Er tut alles um sich beliebt zu machen (er denkt er sei es bereits) was er aber extrem failt. Außerdem findet er sich extrem sexy, wenn er in seiner Titanenform ist. Seine größte Angst ist sein lieber Vater Grisha Jäger. Vorallem liebt Eren es rumzutrollen und Levi zu ärgern.

 

Levi: Hasst alles und jeden. Er hält am meisten Eren für einen idioten und eine Schande für die Gesamte Menschheit. Er findet Erens Vater sympathisch. Levi ist ein GROßER Putzmittel Fanatiker. Für sein Putzmittel würde er sogar jemanden umbringen.

 

Mikasa: Sie ist verrückt nach Eren. Für Ihn würde sie alles tun. Für ihn würde sie sogar töten. Aber manchmal treibt sie es mit ihrer liebe gegenüber Eren etwas zu weit, sodass Eren sie ignoriert, was sie sehr traurig und wütend macht. Sie hasst Annie und Levi überalles.

 

Armin: Der klügste von allen, der alles mit vorsicht angeht. Macht sich ständig Sorgen um seine Freunde und versucht ihnen immer aus der Patsche zu helfen. Er versteht Hanjis Humor nicht. Grisha macht ihm Angst.

 

Hanji: Die Psychopathin die jeden Angst macht und meistens schräg drauf ist und noch dazu königin des sarkasmus?: Das ist unsere Hanji. Es ist unklar, wen Hanji mag und wen nicht. Es ist nur bekannt, dass sie Titanen über alles liebt und sich quasi über jeden lustig macht und manchmal Streiche spielt. Sie kann auch manchmal sehr sadistisch werden. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es Titanenwandlerin zu werden und Grisha Jäger zu treffen.

 

Grisha: Hält seinen Sohn für einen Banausen und einen Schwachmaten. Er liebt es, seinen Sohn Angst zu machen und sadistische Dinge an ihn auszuführen. Seine Begründung dafür ist, dass sein Sohn dadurch "männlicher" wird und lernt wie hart das Leben wirklich ist. Auch möchte er ihn dadurch ein paar "Manieren" beibringen. Es treiben sich Gerüchte rum, dass Grisha seine Frau (oder auch Erens Mutter) im Keller gefangen hält und darin foltert. Grisha Jäger spielt gerne Jack the Ripper, was Eren etwas verstört und Angst macht. Er denkt er hat mit Erens Titanenkräften einen Fehler gemacht und schmiedet einen Plan, wie er ihn am besten seiner Titanenkräfte beraubt.


	2. Die Ferien beginnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Aufklärungstrupp steht vor der Frage, wo Sie alle Ihre Ferien verbringen werden und dazu macht Erwin Smith eine Umfrage...

Erwin:"SO LIEBE AUFKLÄRUNGSTRUPP MITGLIEDER! DA ES FERIEN SIND UND WIR NUN ENDLICH UNSERE FREIZEIT HABEN, STIMMEN WIR JETZT AB, WO WIR IN DEN NÄCHSTEN TAGEN HINFAHREN!"

Sasha:"Zum McDonalds *-* Da gibt es vieeeel Essen ^-^"

Erwin:"NEIN!"

Levi:"Auf einen Friedhof. Da können wir dann Eren ausversehen begraben, während er schläft."

Erwin:"Interessant. Ich schreibe es an die Tafel."

Erwin schrieb Levis Vorschlag an die Tafel

Eren:"-.-"

Connie:"Wir könnten ein Wochenende im Reiterhof verbringen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Jean Heim weh bekommt ;D"

Jean:"Willst du mich verarschen?-.-"

Erwin:"Reiterhof klingt gut, dann müssen wir unsere Pferde nicht hier alleine lassen."

Erwin schrieb auch Connies Vorschlag an die Tafel

Armin:"Wir könnten in die Bücherei gehen ^-^"

Erwin:"Das soll eigentlich ein schöner Sommerurlaub werden und kein Leseurlaub...aber...weil du es bist schreibe ich es mal auf."

Erwin schrieb Armins Vorschlag an die Tafel

Mikasa:"Wir könnten Paris, die Stadt der Liebe Besuchen ♥ Ich und Eren haben sehr viel Spaß dort"

Erwin schrieb Mikasas Vorschlag an die Tafel

Hanji:"Ich könnte eine neue Erfindung erfinden, mit der wir dann jede Menge Spaß haben werden♥"

Erwin schrieb Hanjis Vorschlag an die Tafel

Grisha:"Ich weiß, ich bin kein Aufklärungstrupp Mitglied, aber ich bin Erens Vater und ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf mitzubestimmen, wohin es geht. Also ich würde das Konzentrationslager bevorzugen, damit ihr mal etwas anständiges lernt. Mit etwas Glück, könnten wir Eren in eine Gaskammer sperren und ihn dort vergessen ;)"

Levi brach in Freudentränen aus

Levi:"Das ist mein Mann."

Erwin schrieb Grishas Vorschlag an die Tafel

Eren:"Das ist aber echt nett -.-"

Eren:"Okay, Stopp. EURE VORSCHLÄGE SIND ALLE SCHEIßE! JA ARMIN UND MIKASA IHR HABT RICHTIG GEHÖRT IHR BRAUCHT MICH DA AUCH NICHT SO ANZUSTARREN! ICH BIN DAFÜR DASS WIR IN EINEN FREIZEITPARK FAHREN! DENN DA HAT JEDER VON UNS SEINEN SPAß! WER IST MEINER MEINUNG?!"

Nach Erens Rede, folgte Stille.

Erwin:"Haha, geht klar, Eren."

Erwin schrieb Erens Vorschlag an die Tafel

Eren:":)"

Erwin:"So, da wir jetzt alle Vorschläge gesammelt haben, ist es nun an der Zeit abzustimmen!"


	3. Eine Reise nach Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Aufklärungstrupp hat entschieden und es soll nach Paris gehen, doch davor steht Eren eine sehr unangenehme Flugzeugreise bevor...

Erwin:"Okay, dann ist es also entschieden. WIR FAHREN NACH PARIS!"

Am Tag der Paris Reise, im Flugzeug.

Hanji:"Hey, Levi freust du dich schon? :D Wir sind bald da. Ich nenne dich ab jetzt Rivaille, da es französischer Klingt ;D"

Levi:"Hast du nichts besseres zu tun? -.-"

Hanji:"Doch, Rivaille :D"

Levi:"-.-"

Eren:"Musstest du dich neben mich setzen, Mikasa? -.- ich wollte, dass Armin mit mir gemeinsam die Außenwelt durch dieses Fenster ansieht!"

Mikasa:"Sei froh, denn falls hier ein Feuer ausbricht werde ich dich nicht so leicht verbrennen lassen, wie..."

Eren:"WOAH ICH KANN VON HIER OBEN UNSER HAUPTQUARTIER SEHEN! SCHAU MAL ARMIN!"

Armin:"Oh ja ich sehe es auch ^*-*^"

Armin:"Und da unten ist Salzwasser! Weißt du noch aus unseren Buch?!"

Eren:"Jaaa ^*-*^"

Mikasa:"-.-"

Es kam eine Frau mit einen Essenswagen an

Frau mit Essenswagen:"Wer hat Hunger? ^-^"

Sasha:"ICH!!!!! ICH!!!!! ICH!!!!!!"

Connie:"HEY LASS MIR AUCH NOCH WAS DA, SASHA! D:"

Eren:"Ich hätte gerne eine Karotte!"

Frau:"Bitte sehr ^-^"

Eren schmeißt die Karotte zu Jean rüber

Eren:"Für dich, schließlich müssen unser Nutzvieh noch füttern ;D"

Grisha:"Eren, was höre ich da? Warum spielst du mit Essen? Wann hab ich dir je beigebracht so ein ferkel zu sein wie jetzt? Ich dachte, ich habe dir bis jetzt immer gute Manieren beigebracht, aber das...Levi sollte mal besser auf seine idioten aufpassen -.-"

Eren:"Vater du bist auch hier?! O_o"

Grisha:"Hahaha denkste, Sohn ich lasse dich alleine nach Paris reisen? Ich, als dein Vater habe schließlich ein Recht darauf, dich zu beaufsichtigen, damit du keine dummheiten oder schweinereien machst!"

Eren:"-.-"

Mikasa:"Ich werde schon auf Eren aufpassen."

Grisha:"Halt du dich da raus, du kleines Gör :)"

Mikasa:"Ich glaub ich hör wohl schlecht?! -.-"

Grisha:"Dann musst du zum Ohrenarzt gehen :)"

Mikasa wollte aufstehen und Grisha eine verpassen, aber Eren hielt sie zurück

Grisha:"So ists gut, Sohn :) So lange du noch am Leben bist....hihihi ;D"

Eren:"O....O"

Eren:"ICH MUSS AUS DIESEN FLUGZEUG RAUS!!!"

Levi:"Schrei nicht so rum, Chaot -.-"

Hanji:"Vorsichtig, Rivaille :D"

Levi:"Hör auf mich Rivaille zu nennen, Croissant -.-"

Hanji:"Aber du nennst mich Croissant, also kann ich dich weiterhin Rivaille nennen :D"

Levi:"-.-"

Sasha:"Jetzt habe ich Hunger auf Croissant ^*-*^"

Connie:"Ich werde dir in Paris jede menge Croissants und Baguettes kaufen ^*-*^"

Sasha:"^-^"

Durchsage:"Achtung, Achtung liebe Fahrgäste. Wir werden in den nächsten Minuten im Flughafen von Paris eintreffen. Bitte bleiben sie so lange sitzen, bis wir still stehen. Wir hoffen, sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug."

Eren:"Ja, der Flug war sehr angenehm -.-"

Grisha:"Warte nur, in Paris wird es noch angenehm genug, Bursche :)" 

Grisha:"Und wag ja nicht deine Titanenkräfte zu benutzen, sont setzt es was *-*"

Eren:"-.-"

Erwin:"Okay, Aufklärungstrupp, MARSCH NACH PARIS!"

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. PARIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Paris endlich angelangt, macht sich der Aufklärungstrupp einen schönen Tag..doch bei einer Lichterbootsfahrt am Ende des Tages kommt alles zum Desaster.

Erwin:"So, jetzt stellt eure Sachen hier in euren Hotelzimmern ab. Dann kann es losgehen!"

Eren:"Ich teile mir mit Armin ein Zimmer ^-^"

Mikasa:"Ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit euch beiden!"

Levi:"Hast du nicht zu gehört? Mädchen und Jungs sind getrennt."

Mikasa:"-.-"

Grisha:"Oh nein, Sohn du schläfst schön bei mir! Ich dulde es nicht, dass du in der Nacht blödsinn mit Armin treibst. Ich will kontrollieren, dass du auch brav frühzeitig ins Bett gehst :)"

Eren:"-.-"

Wenige Stunden später am Eiffelturm

Erwin:"Oh der Eifelturm ist aber schön! Kommt mit! Wir steigen die Treppen hoch!"

Armin:"Wie schön, dass wir endlich die Außenwelt sehen können ^-^"

Eren:"So wahr :D"

Hanji:"Schaut mal wie weit oben wir schon sind! Erens Titanenform kann nichtmal mit den Eifelturm mithalten :D"

Eren:"-.-"

Levi:"Der Eifelturm ist langweilig."

Erwin:"Bitte bessere deine Stimmung, Levi, denn du hast auch für Paris gestimmt!"

Levi:"Ich habe EIGENTLICH Für das Konzentrationslager gestimmt, aber schön -.-"

Grisha:"Von dieser Höhe könnten wir Eren runterwerfen, was meinst du, Kokosnusskopf? :)"

Armin:"Ehm......O_o"

Hanji:"Armin hört sogar auf den Namen Kokosnusskopf? ;D"

Eren:"Niemand nennt Armin Kokosnusskopf außer ich!"

Sasha:"Jetzt habe ich hunger auf Kokosnusskartoffeln *-*"

Connie:"Ich besorge dir jede Menge in Paris *-*"

Mikasa:"..."

Am Abend

Erwin:"So, zum Abschluss machen wir eine kleine Lichterfahrt mit den Booten ^-^ setzt euch bitte nur zu 2. in ein Boot!"

Eren stieg in ein Boot und hinzu kam Mikasa O.o?

Eren:"M-Mikasa O....O"

Mikasa:"Was?!"

Das Boot fing an loszufahren

Eren:"ICH MUSS HIER RAUS!!!!"

Eren versuchte ins Wasser zu springen, aber Mikasa hielt ihn fest.

Mikasa:"Hör auf zu wackeln oder willst du, dass wir beide ins Wasser fallen? Weißt du...im Wasser gibt es sehr viele Ungeheuer wie zum Beispiel Haie und wenn du ins Wasser fällst, wirst du von den Haien gefressen, also bleib lieber hier bei mir im Boot. Wenn es dir zu schrecklich wird, kannst du mich auch ruhig umarmen."

Eren:"Du hörst dich bald so an wie mein Vater O_o"

Mikasa:"Ich will dich nur beschützen."

Eren:"-.-"

Mikasa:"Schau mal davorne! Levi und Hanji!"

Eren:"Oha!! O.o"

Hanji wackelte so heftig mit den Boot, dass beide ins Wasser fielen

Levi:"WILLST DU MICH UMBRINGEN?! -.-"

Mikasa:"Jemand muss die beiden retten!"

Eren:"Levi kann sich auch selbst retten -.-"

Mikasa:"Eren! Das ist nicht lustig. Kein wunder, dass du keine Freundin hast -.-"

Eren:"Was meinst du? Du bist doch meine...."

Mikasa:"Echt, Eren du bist so ein..."

Mikasa sprang ins Wasser, um Hanji und Levi zu retten

Eren:"Warte Mikasa! Im Wasser sind doch viele Haie wie du gesagt hast D:"

Mikasa:"Das war gelogen!"

Eren:"-.-"

Eren sprang nun auch ins Wasser, um zu helfen

Levi:"Was glaubt ihr, was ihr hier tut? Ich kann mir selber helfen -.-"

Levi schwamm ans Ufer und zog sich nach oben

Hanji:"HILFE ICH KANN NICHT SCHWIMMEN D:"

Eren:"Hanji! D:"

Hanji:"Eren :D"

Mikasa:"..."

Mikasa half Hanji bis ans Ufer...plötzlich..wurde Mikasa unterwasser gezogen? O.o

Eren:"Mikasa?! Das ist nicht witzig! Zeig dich! -.-"

Mikasa gab keine antwort und Eren tauchte nun Unterwasser, um nach Mikasa zu suchen und er sah, dass Mikasa von Seetang gepackt wurde

Eren zögerte ein wenig, aber dann entschied er sich, Mikasa zu retten. Er befreite sie heldenhaft aus den fängen des Seetangs und zerrte sie ans Ufer.

Mikasa hustete

Eren:"Geht es dir gut?"

Mikasa:"Eren...mein Retter..."

Eren:"Okay, du kannst Atmen anscheinend, das bedeutet dir geht es gut."

Eren wandte sich von Mikasa ab

Mikasa:"Arschloch -.-"

Im Hotel

Armin:"Hey, Eren was war da vorhin bei euch los?! O.o"

Eren:"Ach nicht so wichtig."

Hanji:"Mikasa hat mich gerettet, aber musste sich dann selbst Opfern, da sie von den Seetang ins Wasser gezogen wurde, dann kam Eren und rettete sie xD Hach wie romantsich *-* Schade, dass ich die Kussszene nicht sehen konnte D:"

Eren:"-.-"

Mikasa:"Es gab leider keine Kussszene..."

Hanji:"Aber ihr seid so ein süßes Paar D:"

Armin:"O.o"

Grisha:"Was höre ich da? Eren hat endlich seine Traumfrau gefunden? Gratuliere Sohn, wenn wir wieder im Hauptquartier sind, organisieren wir eine Hochzeit für dich und Mikasa! ^-^"

Eren:"Vater, warte! Es war nicht das, wonach es aussieht!"

Grisha:"Das sagen sie alle und danach sind sie Schwanger, wie in Clannad ^-^"

Grisha:"HEY ERWIN WIR MÜSSEN WENN WIR WIEDER ZUHAUSE SIND EINE HOCHZEIT FÜR EREN UND MIKASA ORGANISIEREN!"

Erwin:"Eine Hochzeit? Okay! Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns auf den Rückweg und organisieren eine Hochzeit für die beiden! ABMARSCH AUFKLÄRUNGSTRUPP MITGLIEDER ES GEHT NACH HAUSE!"

Sasha:"Was?! Schon so früh D:"

Connie:"Empörend D:"

Jean:"Ich will, aber Mikasa heiraten -.- ...ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Hochzeit nicht ganz so gut verläuft...ich will nicht, dass Mikasa einen Fehler mit der entscheidung, Eren zu heiraten macht! ICH BIN IHR TRAUMMANN!"

Hanji:"Hey, Jean wenn du willst kann ich dir helfen ;)"

Jean:"Echt?!"

Hanji:"Also gut hier ist der Plan:"

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Die Hochzeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es kommt zu einen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Wird Jean es schaffen, Mikasas Herz zu gewinnen und die Hochzeit zwischen Eren und Mikasa rechtzeitig zu stoppen?

Levi:"Nun hab dich nicht so, Eren -.-"

Eren:"NEEEEIIIIIINNN ICH WILL DIESEN ANZUG NICHT ANZIEHEN D:"

Eren rennt quer durch das Zimmer

Levi:"Du musst das aber anziehen. Es ist schließlich dein Hochzeitsanzug oder soll ich lieber Grisha holen, damit er dich anzieht?"

Eren:"O____O......nein.....sonst bin ich tot."

Levi:"Dann zieh das jetzt an -.-"

Eren:"-.-"

Eren zog sich seinen Hochzeitsanzug an

Während dessen bei Mikasa

Mikasa:"Das tut weh -.-"

Christa:"T-tut mir leid, Mikasa. Ich wollte deine Schleifen nicht so fest machen..."

Ymir:"Das ist meine Christa. Sie entschuldigt sich einfach für alles, so brav wie sie ist ;) Nach eurer Hochzeit heiraten ich und Christa."

Sasha:"Die Hochzeitstorte ist fertig *-*...die ist aber schwer D:"

Sasha schob eine 1 Meter hohe Hochzeitstorte mit hellrosa Glasur herein. Auf der Hochzeitstorte standen oben zwei Titanen Figuren.

Ymir:"Die sieht aber nett aus."

Christa:"Die hochzeit wird so niedlich werden ^-^"

Mikasa:"Hoffentlich sieht Eren das genauso -.-"

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und schon war es auch schon Zeit für die Heirat. Eren und Mikasa standen vor Pastor Nick, der seine Hochzeitsrede hielt. Eren wippte nervös auf seinen Fußballen vor und zurück. Mikasa lächelte ihn nur an.

Grisha:"Mein Sohn wird erwachsen ;("

Erwin:"Wo sind eigentlich Jean und Hanji?"

Levi:"Ach Hanji fehlt? Hab ich nicht gemerkt."

Mike Zakarius fing an mit seiner überaus guten Nase zu riechen

Mike:"Ich rieche Ärger in der Luft...das verheist nichts gutes..."

Sasha:"Sorry, ich wollte nicht furzen :("

Mike:"...."

Erwin:"-.-"

Pastor Nick:"Mikasa Ackermann. Wollen Sie, Eren Jäger zu Ihren wunderbaren Ehemann nehmen?"

Mikasa sah den nervösen Eren an und lächelte

Mikasa:"Ja, ich will."

Eren schien nun wie vom Blitz getroffen zu sein

Pastor Nick:"Eren Jäger. Wollen Sie, Mikasa Ackermann zur Frau nehmen?"

Eren zögerte, er sah sich hilfe suchend nach Armin um, der wiederum lächelte. Dann sah er Levi flehend an, welcher jedoch einen giftigen Blick erwiederte

Plötzlich flogen die Türen auf und ein Pferd(?) kam angaloppiert

Mysteriöses Pferd:"ATTACKE!!!"

Das Mysteriöse Pferd stieß Eren von Mikasa weg und nahm Erens Platz ein. Das Pferd zog sein Kostüm aus und es kam zum vorschein....Jean?!

Jean:"Ich bin ihr wahrer Ehemann."

Der gesamte Aufklärungstrupp sah Jean an, als wäre er verrückt. Nur Eren, sah Jean an, als wäre er sein Retter.

Hanji:"Happy Birthday! :D"

Hanji sprang aus der Hochzeitstorte raus

Mikasa:"-.-"

Mikasa verpasste Jean eine Ohrfeige und rannte heulend aus den Saal

Erwin:"Was war das gerade?O_O Levi tu was!"

Levi:"Hochzeit ist beendet...anscheinend...ihr könnt gehen. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung -.-"

Eren:"JAAAAA :D"

Grisha:"-.-"

Eren:"O.o"

Grisha:"Du widerst mich an, Sohn -.- Wir sprechen uns Zuhause :)"

Eren:"ICH BIN TOT O----O"

Hanji:"Ich kann dir ein Versteck anbieten, hier in der Torte :D"

Eren:"VERSTECK MICH D:"

Grisha:"Oh nein, dass geht gar nicht in Frage!"

Grisha packte Eren und zerrte ihn mit

Eren:"HILFE VERGEWALTIGUNG D:"

Hanji:"Das glaubt dir niemand xD"

Erwin:"Levi räum hier alles auf."

Levi:"Sofort, Sir -.-"

Während dessen bei Mikasa

Armin:"Keine Sorge, Eren ist halt nun mal so...da kann man nichts ändern. Nimm doch Jean er ist nett und so.."

Mikasa:"HAU AB DU VERSTEHST GAR NICHT WIE ICH MICH FÜHLE GEH ZURÜCK MIT DEINEN BÜCHERN SCHLAFEN!"

Armin rannte heulend davon

Mikasa:"-.-"

Jean:"Mikasa es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin."

Mikasa:"-.-"

Jean:"Es ist nur so..ich mag deine schwarzen Haare *-*"

Mikasa:"-.-"

Jean:"Und ich mag dein Sixpack :3"

Mikasa:"Soll ich dir demonstrieren, wie stark ich bin?"

Jean:"Ist mir eine Freude ^-^"

Mikasa:".....Du bist so ekelhaft.."

Mikasa ging davon und lies Jean nun heulend alleine

Hanji:"Das wird schon wieder, Jean :D"

Jean:"-.-"

Hanji:"Wenn du willst, kannst du mich heiraten ;D"

Jean:"O_o"

Jean rannte davon

Hanji:"Hach die jungen Leute und ihre Liebesprobleme ^-^"


	6. Hilfe, dummer Eren verfolgt mich!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi erzählt den anderen Aufklärungstruppmitgliedern in einer WhatsApp Gruppe, was für ein peinliches Erlebnis ihn mit Eren und Hanji auf den Weg zum Putzmittelladen passiert ist.

Levi hat die Gruppe in :"Omg" umbenannt

Grisha wurde hinzugefügt

Eren wurde der Gruppe verbannt

Hanji wurde der Gruppe verbannt

Mikasa wurde hinzugefügt

Armin wurde hinzugefügt

Levi:"Leute, ihr glaubt nicht, was zur Hölle, mir gerade passiert ist -.-"

Grisha:"Ich hole schonmal den Gürtel für Eren :)"

Grisha hat die Gruppe verlassen, um einen Gürtel zu holen

Levi:"Also: Ich war gerade draußen und wollte mir noch ein paar Putzmittelartikel kaufen. Dann plötzlich kamen Eren und Hanji auf ihren Pferden angaloppiert.....

Rückblende

Hanji:"Woooow hi, Levi ;D"

Eren:"Levi, warum bist du so klein?"

Levi:"Warum fragst du?"

Hanji:"Muss es immer einen Grund haben? :D"

Levi:"Ja."

Eren:"HAB RESPEKT VOR MIR, LEVI ICH BIN KOMMANDANT EREN!"

Levi:"Pff. Genau."

Hanji und Eren begannen zu flüstern:

Hanji:"Wenn ich bis 3 gezählt habe, trampeln wir Levi mit unseren Pferden nieder xD :D"

Eren:"Hanji, das geht aber zu weit D: O.o"

Hanji:"Eren, leise. 1.2.3..."

Eren und Hanji galoppierten mit voller Wucht auf Levi zu. Levi konnte jedoch gekonnt ausweichen

Eren:"Nicht schlecht, für so einen kleinen Mann, wie dich ;)"

Levi:"Keine Hobbys?"

Hanji:"Ja, doch! Wie zum Beispiel dich zu verfolgen ;D"

Levi, der endlich am Waschmittelprodukte-Laden angeommen war, ging rein und kaufte sich Waschmittel. Hanji und Eren warteten draußen auf ihn, da sie mit Pferden nicht rein durften.

Wenige Minuten später, kam Levi raus

Levi:"Sag mal..gibt es etwas, was ihr über mich wissen wollt?"

Eren:"Ja, du bist so schmutzig. Bist du deswegen in so einen Laden gegangen?"

Levi:"Ich poliere dir gleich deine scheiß Fresse, mit meinem Putzmittel -.-"

Eren packte Levi am Arm

Eren:"Schnell, Hanji! Trampel diesen Halunken nieder!"

Hanji:":D"

Levi packte Erens Arm und verdrehte ihn. Daraufhin ist Eren vom Pferd gefallen

Eren:"Oha, Junge! Dich zeige ich an und du wirst Morgen schon ins Gefängniss kommen, glaub mir!"

Levi:"Ach ja, und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Hanji:"Ganz einfach: Wir sagen der Militärpolizei, dass allein deine Größe ein Verbrechen ist xD"

Eren:"Ich verprügle den Levi gleich!"

Levi:"Aha. Zu schade, dass ich der stärkste Mann der Menschheit bin -.-"

Hanji und Eren schenkten Levi einen Moment lang keine Beachtung. So nutzte Levi diesen Moment, um zu fliehen.

Hanji:"Nein, Levi ist weg D:"

Eren:"So schnell wird der Knirps uns nicht entwischen -.-"

Rückblende beendet

Mikasa:"Eren -.-"

Mikasa hat die Gruppe verlassen, um Eren manieren beizubringen

Armin:"Oh man, Eren ._."

Levi:"So ein Spast -.-"

Grisha wurde der Gruppe hinzugefügt

Grisha:"Ich habe alles gelesen! Ich zeige Eren jetzt, wer hier der Boss ist -.-"

Grisha hat die Gruppe erneut verlassen

Armin hat die Gruppe verlassen, um das Geschehen zu beobachten

Levi hat die Gruppe gelöscht


	7. Ein Aufsatz für Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren muss einen Aufsatz über seine Titanenkräfte an Erwin schreiben, was aber eher leichter gesagt als getan ist...

Grisha:"Eren, hör auf mit meiner Ps4 zu zocken! -.- Mach lieber deine Hausaufgaben fertig!"

Eren:"Welche Hausaufgaben? O_o???"

Grisha:"Du solltest doch für deinen lieben Kommandanten Erwin einen Aufsatz über deine Titanenkräfte schreiben! -.-"

Eren:"Aber....D:"

Grisha:"LEG DEINE PFOTEN WEG VON MEINER PS4 UND MACH DEINE HAUSAUFGABEN ODER ICH VERFÜTTERE DICH AN DEN NÄCHSTEN TITANEN!!! -.-"

Eren:"Okay O_o"

Eren rannte sofort in sein Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch, um den Aufsatz für Erwin zu schreiben.

Eren:"Alter, ich habe kein Bock auf diesen blöden Aufsatz -.-"

Eren schaute einer vorbeifliegenden Fliege zu.

Eren:"Was würde Mikasa jetzt sagen?"

Imaginäre Mikasa:"Eren, sei vorsichtig. Tu nicht alles, was sie sagen! Sie könnten Experimente an dir ausführen!"

Eren:"Die ist keine Hilfe -.-"

Eren:"Was würde Sensei Armin mir raten?"

Imaginärer Armin:"Mach doch einfach den Aufsatz, es wird dich schon nicht umbringen ._."

Eren:"Armin hat doch keine Ahnung -.-"

Eren:"Was würde Jean sagen? ._."

Imaginärer Jean:"Neigh!"

Eren:"Der kann auch nichts anderes sagen -.-"

Eren:"Und was würde Levi sagen?"

Imaginärer Levi:"DU MACHST JETZT SOFORT DEINE HAUSAUFGABEN DU KLEINES STÜCK SCHEIßE!!!"

Eren:"Ja, Sir! O_O"

Eren nahm sofort einen Stift in die Hand und fing an zu schreiben

Eren:"Meine Titanenkräfte, sind stärker als Levi. Stärker als jeder einzelne der Menschheit. Deswegen bin ich auch so beliebt ^-^. Die Leute sagen, ich besäße eine Kraft, die sich "Koordinate" nennt, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was das sein soll ;'D. Meine Titanenform ist sexy und.....

Eine Ewigkeit später...

Erwin:"Super, Eren ^-^ Danke für den Text!"

Eren:"Gerne doch, Kommandant :)"

Erwin überfliegte schnell den Aufsatz und blickte dann empört zu Eren auf

Erwin:"Du hast einen tollen Sinn für Humor, Eren, aber dies war eine äußerst wichtige Aufgabe und die solltest du auch ernst nehmen. Ich bitte dich, deinen Text nochmal zu überarbeiten. Aber bitte diesmal in einer anständigen Form ._."

Eren:"Oh maaaaaaan ._."


End file.
